The purpose of this proposal is to convene an international symposium on leishmaniasis[unreadable] [Integrated Genomics on the Road to Leishmaniasis Control] in September, 2007 to define[unreadable] future post-genomic research strategies for the development of vaccines and drugs against[unreadable] leishmaniasis. Leishmaniasis, a parasitic disease, is endemic in 88 resource-poor countries,[unreadable] with an estimated 12 million people infected world-wide. Leishmaniasis is second only to[unreadable] malaria amongst the parasitic protozoa in its impact on socio-economic development, with a[unreadable] DALY burden of 2.4 million. Increasing overlap with the spread of AIDS has resulting in HIV /[unreadable] Leishmania co-infections as an increasing threat, particularly in Europe, India and East Africa.[unreadable] The recent completion of Leishmania genome projects, advances in our ability to study immune[unreadable] mechanisms in experimental models and in humans, and a greater understanding of the[unreadable] molecular cell biology of the host-parasite interaction. Attendees will include leading[unreadable] international figures in experimental and clinical immunology, vaccinology, parasite molecular[unreadable] cell biology, biochemistry and drug design in addition to representatives from major agencies[unreadable] (TDR, DNDi (Drugs for Neglected Disease Institute (WHO)), One World Health); participants will[unreadable] include scientists from disease endemic countries (23%) and young investigators (15%).[unreadable] [unreadable] Overall, the objectives for this meeting are:[unreadable] 1. To bring together key scientists involved in leishmaniasis research, in a setting conducive to[unreadable] exploring and developing research priorities over the coming decade[unreadable] 2. To review the state of the art in Leishmania molecular cell biology, biochemistry, hostpathogen[unreadable] interactions, host genetics and immune response[unreadable] 3. To formulate key short and medium term objectives for basic research (experimental and[unreadable] clinical), with high potential for translation into new avenues for leishmaniasis control.